


Koniec Ujścia Sirionu

by oEllenao



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Miniaturka, Silmarillion się skupia na Noldorach głównie, Sindarowie - pamiętamy, Smutno, a co poradzę że "moi" tymi ofiarami akurat byli, a więc jak w Silmarillionie - krytyka Feanorian, ach ten tragizm siedmiu - bo się popłaczę, ale nie będzie tu żaden z braci puszkiem delikaciuszkiem o nie nie, ale nie że się bawię w stronniczość, alergia - alergia jak nic, alergia alergia alergia na ród (dobra - poza Celebrimborem), ba - Noldorowie specjalnie mocno z buta nie dostali, bo byli cokolwiek sądzili Feanorianie, chlip, i nawet Elrondowo-Elrosowy syndrom sztokholmski na nią nie pomaga, mało tego - pamiętałam że niektórzy byli w porządku ;D, naprawdę - żadnej sindarskiej propagandy nie mam na celu ;), plask!, podarunek, ponuro, poza tym kocha Sindarów, spięcia między wrogami, tak że jeśli jest tu coś dobrego w Feanorianach jakieś przebłyski to ze względu na kanon, tu swoją chwilę mają ofiary, tyle że tu czara goryczy się przelewa bo autorka ich nie znosi, w swej alergii przybijam piątkę Mandosowi, za rączkę z kanonem, zawsze jestem po stronie ofiar
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-07-22 17:38:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7448074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oEllenao/pseuds/oEllenao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Wielogrodzianka chciała więcej leśnego króla z "Nocy, czarna nocy", ale mnie jakoś tak przy lekturze Hobbita zaczęło ciągnąć w stronę Silmarillionu. Spróbowałam to pogodzić - co prawda dosłownie króla nie ma, ale jest ;)<br/>Miniaturkę obiecałam też Optymistce, a że długo czekała, to tekst się w ramach przeprosin rozrósł i wzbogacił o postacie (bo wiem, że Optyś też je lubi).<br/>Miało być mini-mini, jedna scenka dosłownie, ta blisko zakończenia, ale się znowu za dużo napisało i znowu nieplanowane towarzystwo wbiło się do opowieści. A jak już się wbiło, to przecież nie wywalę.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Koniec Ujścia Sirionu

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Optymistka i Wielogrodzianka](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Optymistka+i+Wielogrodzianka).



> Wielogrodzianka chciała więcej leśnego króla z "Nocy, czarna nocy", ale mnie jakoś tak przy lekturze Hobbita zaczęło ciągnąć w stronę Silmarillionu. Spróbowałam to pogodzić - co prawda dosłownie króla nie ma, ale jest ;)  
> Miniaturkę obiecałam też Optymistce, a że długo czekała, to tekst się w ramach przeprosin rozrósł i wzbogacił o postacie (bo wiem, że Optyś też je lubi).  
> Miało być mini-mini, jedna scenka dosłownie, ta blisko zakończenia, ale się znowu za dużo napisało i znowu nieplanowane towarzystwo wbiło się do opowieści. A jak już się wbiło, to przecież nie wywalę.

W pamięci Eldarów wiele jest ukrytych wydarzeń i wiele z nich sięga zamierzchłych dni, tak jak to, o którym niektórzy przez wieki nie chcieli mówić, a niektórzy nie mówią do dzisiaj.  
Gorzkim wspomnieniem pozostały bratobójstwa i każde z nich przyniosło krzywdę, której naprawić nie sposób – tak są umęczone serca od ciężkich ciosów, że wybaczyć nie potrafią, nowego bojąc się bólu. Lecz prawdą większą jest, że tylko tak czują, nie wie zaś nikt, czy słusznie, bo też nie było jeszcze nikogo, kto by w szczerości ducha i poczuciu swojej tylko winy przyszedł po wybaczenie.  
Tym samym złem są trzy napaści i tym samym smutkiem, ale to ostatnią najdłużej pamiętają Eldarowie, bo dolała goryczy do przepełnionego już kielicha, a ich, mężnych wojowników, zmieniła w ostatnie drzewa do wycięcia.  
  
Nikt, kto wtedy mieszkał przy Ujściu Sirionu, nie spodziewał się ataku, chociaż wcześniej niepokojono Elwing tak jak niegdyś Diora i Thingola; nikt też nie oczekiwał takiej nienawiści ze strony tych dwóch Fëanorian, w których oczach widać było nieraz spojrzenie Nerdanel.  
Wkroczyli w szale, zabijając niemal wszystkich – nie zginął tylko ten, kto miał szczęście nie stanąć im na drodze. A słońce wszystko widziało. Nie pragnęli słuchać i nie pragnęli rozmawiać; do równej walki także nie było w nich chęci. Musiał więc pierzchać lud znad Sirionu i tak też część jego uczyniła –  uciekać poczęły kobiety i dzieci, a wraz z nimi grupa mężczyzn, która broniła do nich dostępu. Inni zaś się rozproszyli, a gdy tak biegli, przygotowując się do obrony, śmiano się z nich w szeregach noldorskich, że przypominają sarny w popłochu.  
– Eärendilu, Eärendilu! – Krzyczano.  
Lecz on nie mógł ich usłyszeć w swej dalekiej podróży – tak wtedy pomyśleli, nie wiedząc o jego przeczuciach i drodze powrotnej. Zabrakło też Círdana i Gil-galada. Nie było już Tuora.  
– Elu! – Zdążył jeszcze krzyknąć któryś z Sindarów, nim znów się zaczęło.  
Mijała chwila za chwilą, aż w końcu wszystko ucichło. Lekkie piaski wybrzeża ciężkie się wtedy stały i długo lśniły czerwienią, tak jak słońce, które skarżyło się Ardzie na zbrodnię Fëanorian.  
Zawodził wiatr ukryty w trzcinach i wołała go trawa, lecz zbyt słaby był jej głos, bo została zdeptana tak jak ciała poległych, gdy ich w szaleństwie nie widzieli Noldorowie.  
Wszystko zostało zniszczone, Ujście tak jak Doriath zmieniło się w ruinę.  
W tej beznadziei zbudził się jednak duch ostatnich obrońców Sirionu i zbudziły się na chwilę umysły bratobójców. Zapłakali Maedhros, Maglor i inni Noldorowie na widok tego, co uczynili i choć powinni przestać, to nie potrafili, bo nie chcieli tracić dumy i silmarilów, przyznając się do winy; z jednego więc szaleństwa uciekli w drugie.  
  
  
  
Kiedy Maedhros wraz z Maglorem w nowym, lecz już nie tak groźnym szale przemierzali ruiny i pobliskie skupiska drzew, poszukując uciekinierów, w innej części zniszczonego siedliska syn jednego z sindarskich dowódców czynił to samo. Wymknął się on kobietom ze schronienia, bo pragnął odszukać tych, których porzuciła matka – swoją zaś w duchu przepraszał, wierząc, że kiedyś mu ten uczynek wybaczy.  
Długo tak szedł ten młody Sindar, narażając się na niebezpieczeństwo; niewiele miał przy sobie – sztylet jedynie i niewielki tobół. Ale nie o sobie wtedy myślał i nie o tym nawet, co się stało, myśli jego krążyły wokół losu dwóch braci.  
– Elrondzie! Elrosie! – krzyczał co chwilę, ile sił w płucach.  
  
I stało się tak, że usłyszeli go dwaj bracia, lecz nie ci, których tak pragnął znów zobaczyć,  
i wyruszyli w stronę brzegu morza, skąd przychodził do nich głos. Wkrótce też, ukryci, zobaczyli do kogo należał.  
– Elrondzie! Elrosie! – wołał rozpaczliwie Sindar, z nie mniejszą rozpaczą rozglądając się na wszystkie strony.  
Poznali jednak synowie Fëanora, że wciąż wiele nadziei musiał mieć ten młodzieniec, skoro krok jego nie stracił jeszcze lekkości, a spojrzenie, mimo trwogi, niestrudzenie próbowało dosięgnąć celu.  
– Dziecię to jeszcze, podobne świeżej gałązce. Jaśniejące niczym słońce w swej najlepszej porze... –  rzekł cicho Maglor, łagodnie jak dawniej – lecz na krótko, bo do uszu jego dobiegł głos brata, a był on silniejszy niż wszystkie inne:  
– Teraz.  
  
Wkrótce więc chłopiec stanął przed synami Fëanora, ale w oczach nie chował lęku. Lud jego nie był bandą tchórzy, wbrew temu, co krzyczał brat tamtych, zanim go Dior Nieodżałowany przebił mieczem. Nie byli też Sindarowie skorzy do walki z kimś innym niż Morgoth i jego sługi. Prawda to, że dla rodu Fëanora mieli tylko gorzkie słowa, lecz od walki po stokroć bardziej pragnęli spokoju, dzięki któremu tak się różnili od noldorskich braci. Od śmierci zaś woleli dla nich znacznie gorszą zemstę, a ta czekała przed tronem Mandosa – jeśli przyszło im zabijać, to jedynie wtedy, gdy sami bronili życia.  
Widzieli dumę w jego jasnych oczach noldorscy bracia i zazdrość się wkradła do ich serc, kiedy spostrzegli blask, jaki dawniej w ich własnych spojrzeniach gościł. Nie zdołał znieść tego Maedhros.  
– Ciemny elfie! – krzyknął i splunął chłopcu pod nogi.  
A wtedy ten przerwał swe milczenie:  
– Miast uderzać z pogardą w innych, pierwej pomyśl o sobie, może wtedy odkryjesz, żeś się stał bardziej od nich nędzny.  
Zdumiał się wówczas Maglor, słysząc dziwnie spokojny ton przy tak cierpkich słowach i wstyd go dopadł za okrzyk Maedhrosa, wszak hańba to dla elfa, gdy cios zadaje dziecku.  
Lecz chłopiec gorsze już słowa przecierpiał i w złości z nich płynącej hartował ducha. Nie pomylił się przeto Maglor, kiedy łagodnie go opisywał; młody elf radością i pełnią życia potrafił topić największe lody. Ale kiedy ktoś zabierał tę radość jemu albo innym, sam zmieniał się w śnieg, co w złości swojej wszystko chce zakryć i zniszczyć zimnem. Podobny był w tym wszystkim do wiosny, którą nosił w imieniu.  
Wyczuwał ten chłód Maglor i czuł go także Maedhros – im bardziej, tym większy się w nim budził ogień. I w końcu starszy syn Fëanora rozgorzał cały.  
– Gdzie ona jest? – spytał cicho. – Gdzie Elwing? Gdzieście go ukryli?  
Milczało dziecię Sindarów i przez to prędko poczuło na sobie dotyk szaleństwa – oto Maedhros przystawił mu miecz do serca.  
– Mów!  
Wtem zza pleców braci zabrzmiał zimny głos:  
– Przeklęci.  
I ostrze sztyletu dotknęło szyi Maedhrosa.  
– Precz! Precz od mego syna!  
Ujrzał Maglor tego Sindara i wściekłość w jego oczach, a gdy znalazł tam też nienawiść, prędko odwrócił wzrok – ale z każdej teraz strony ta nienawiść spozierała, bo się zakradli Szarzy Elfowie mający po swej stronie Yavannę.  
– Bracie.  
– My też mówiliśmy: precz! Lecz żaden z was nie usłuchał! – krzyknął wściekle Maedhros, lecz cofnął miecz. – Przeklęci?! Jakże wtedy was nazwać, złodzieje?  
Wówczas schowany został sztylet, a jego właściciel, dowódca sindarskiej grupy, podszedł do syna i zasłonił go własnym ciałem. Odrzekł braciom:  
– Może i mamy ten skarb, może wzięliśmy go, nie mając prawa – niech nas sądzi Yavanna, do której należy światło, lecz jacy to z nas złodzieje przy was, o wy, którzy zabraliście życie!  
Czyżbyście śmieli przyrównywać istnienie do tak marnej, choć dobrej rzeczy jak te klejnoty?  
Krzyknął Maedhros:  
– Nie rozumiesz, elfie!  
I chciał wykrzyczeć coś jeszcze, ale Oropher, bo tak miał na imię sindarski dowódca, prędko mu przerwał:  
– Znam ja wasze wymówki! Użalacie się nad sobą, jakby to wam, katom, należało się współczucie! Mówicie o tragedii swego rodu, o braku innej drogi! Zaprawdę, żałośni jesteście, synowie szaleńca. Wielkim kłamstwem muszą smakować wasze łzy, płynące z oczu, co udają, że nie widzą drogi do tronu Manwego, do pałacu Mandosa. Tyle krwi! A wystarczyło, byście się oddali Wiecznym Ciemnościom! Bo czymże jest złamanie słowa, choćby było dane ojcu, w obliczu rzezi niewinnych, braci własnych?! Niczym, tylko niczym być może! Lecz wy?! Własne dobro więcej cenicie od cudzego, zbyt wielką pychą się kierujecie i złym żalem, a honoru i rozwagi w was ni krzty, zakało elfów!  
W wielkim gniewie krzyczał Oropher i z nie mniejszym później rzekł:  
– Nic was nie może tłumaczyć, wszystko bowiem, co was dotknęło, boleścią było i dla Finarfina, syna Finwego. On widział wybór. On nie ma krwi na rękach!  
Z dużą mocą podkreślił Oropher imię najmłodszego z synów Finwego, a po nim powtórzyli je chórem pozostali Sindarowie. Nie mogli znieść tego blasku w ich oczach Fëanorianie.  
Namyślał się nad odpowiedzią Maedhros, próbując zapanować nad wstydem i złością, lecz znów się gniewnie odezwał Oropher:  
– Bracia z Alqualondë, bracia z Doriath – nawet najbliższych braci zdradziliście, posyłając ich na mrozy Helcaraxë! A teraz znów przynosicie śmierć. Na nic się zdała uczta Fingolfina! Na nic starania rodu Finarfina! Wyście zniszczyli wszystko, lecz nie przez Mandosa, na którego macie czelność się skarżyć, a przez własną głupotę! I póki trwać w niej będziecie – wy, Noldorowie, ponoć najmędrsi spośród Quendich! – nadal będziecie siać zniszczenie.  
Nie wytrzymał Maedhros:  
– Głupotę i wam należy zarzucić! Boście igrali z naszym gniewem i trwaliście w uporze miast posłuchać naszych próśb.  
– Prośbami nazywasz groźby?  
– Nikt wam nie groził – odparł spokojniej Maedhros.  
– Nie wiesz, Maedhrosie, kogo masz przy sobie? Do czego zdolni są twoi bracia? – rzucił Oropher. – Szczęśliwyś!  
Nie wiedział naprawdę Maedhros, o czym mówił Oropher i nie mógł później tego od nikogo posłyszeć, chyba że w Mandosie od samych świadków, wtedy zapewne dowiedziałby się też, że syn Orophera, który podczas napaści na Doriath sześć wiosen miał zaledwie, wiele wycierpiał przez podwładnych Celegorma, nie tylko bowiem najgorszymi przekleństwami poczęstowali to dziecko, gdy im wpadło w ręce; Oropher wciąż widział synka leżącego bezwładnie tuż obok zabitej przez Fëanorian żony Diora, Nimloth – z wielką siłą popychano chłopca od rąk do rąk i krzyczeli napastnicy o ciemnym ludzie Eöla, aż w końcu zakończyli zabawę, rzucając malca na ziemię, ból mu przy tym zadając okrutny; nikt ich jednak nie dopadł, bo oni dopadli rówieśników syna Orophera – Eluréda i Elurína, braci Elwing, i prędko z nimi uciekli. O tym ostatnim postępku Maedhros wiedział dobrze.  
  
– Tak wymyślona przysięga nie pozwala na zrozumienie. Przelana krew nie pozwala na współczucie – odezwał się jeden z Sindarów, kiedy Maglor wraz z Maedhrosem w dalszym ciągu bronili swoich racji.  
Nie zamierzali się jednak poddać ci dwaj synowie Fëanora, tym bardziej, że coraz wyraźniej słyszeli głos, który im nakazywał odzyskać silmarile. Zapytał więc Maedhros po raz drugi:  
– Gdzie jest Elwing?  
Wtedy mu odpowiedzieli Sindarowie:  
– Uciekła, niosąc silmaril.  
Zapłakali na te wieści Fëanorianie i gorzko lamentowali nad swoją utratą, przeklinając córkę Diora.  
A kiedy usłyszeli, że wielu ich braci w tej ucieczce pomogło, że stanęli oni w końcu po stronie swych ofiar, wtedy w jeszcze większą gorycz ubrali słowa.  
– Zdrajcy! – westchnął Maedhros. – Oby ich miecz mój dosięgnął!  
Na to odezwał się Oropher:  
– Mimo nienawiści nie pozwolę, by zaznali tego gniewu, który na nas spadł po raz trzeci!  
I głos jeden rozległ się po stronie Szarych Elfów:  
– Odejdźcie!  
Zgodził się z tym Oropher i dodał:  
– Od was tylko zależy, czy znajdziecie spokój.  
Uniósł się w tamtej chwili Maglor:  
– A czyż istnieje na tym świecie rzecz, która ma moc ukojenia myśli, która uwolniłaby je od tego, za czym podążamy, przez co niesiemy śmierć? Cóż czystego ma Arda, czystego jak silmarile, co by mędrszym głosem ku nam przemawiało? Cóż ma większą od nich wartość, w czym zamknięto więcej życia?  
– Nie da nam Arda takiej rzeczy! – zakrzyknął Maedhros. – Bo też nie ma nic większego od dzieła naszego ojca.  
  
Nie podobały się te słowa synowi Orophera – Thranduilowi, zwanemu wiosną. Wyjął więc z tobołu jedną z rzeczy i podszedł z nią do Noldorów.  
– Co to? – spytał oschle Maedhros.  
– Odpowiedź – rzekł dumnie młody elf, krzywiąc się na widok surowych noldorskich twarzy.  
Największym zaś grymasem obdarzył Maglora. Czuli w głębi ducha Sindarowie, że ten Noldor, który dzielił z nimi, Lindarami dar, coraz mniej na niego zasługiwał. Oddalił się wszak od muzyki tak, że nie potrafiła złagodzić jego natury. Rzekł niegdyś Círdan Szkutnik: „Nadal płyną pieśni z ust Maglora, lecz żadna już nie wypływa z jego serca. Mówią, że kiedy śpiewa, słowami rzuca tak, jak czynił to z nimi podczas przysięgi”.  
Bracia spoglądali z podziwem na pięknie zdobione naczynie i ciekawi byli, jaki to skarb chowa w nim lud Elwego. Unieśli więc wieko, a gdy tylko ujrzeli, co się pod nim skrywa, przeklęli ze złości.  
– Głupcze! – warknął Maglor i w wielkim gniewie rozbił naczynie.  
A wtedy gniewem jeszcze większym zapałali Sindarowie, bo oto po skorupach spływała do ziemi woda Sirionu, ostatnia, w której ostały się pieśni Ulma – ten bowiem opuścił rzekę, kiedy ją Morgoth skaził swą mocą. Żadne jednak słowa nie padły ze strony tego ludu, co w słowach się zawsze miłował. Serca bijące dla lasu nie znajdywały miejsca dla okrutnych przysiąg, usta zaś milczały, jakby je powstrzymywała jakaś siła. Nie baczyli na to synowie Fëanora ani też inni gotowi do walki Noldorowie, którzy właśnie nadchodzili, by wspomóc swych dowódców.  
Od innej zaś strony zbliżała się garstka ocalałych Elfów Szarych, a wśród nich żona sindarskiego dowódcy. Lecz nie było między nimi synów Elwing i Eärendila. Po raz ostatni krzyknął wtedy z rozpaczą Thranduil:  
– Elrondzie! Elrosie!  
A wiatr, który przyszedł od morza, poniósł ten krzyk dalej, między drzewa lasu Nimbrethil. I zapamiętał to wszystko Maglor.  
Wkrótce zabrzmiały rogi – oto szli także sojusznicy Sindarów – Noldorowie z upadłego Gondolinu, którzy z nimi dzielili sirioński los i ci, którzy zbuntowali się przeciwko swoim dowódcom. Lecz nie mieli niedobitkowie większych szans w starciu z napastnikami i ich złością i zdawało się, że pozostało już tylko zginąć z rąk bratobójców albo skoczyć dumnie w otchłań morza.  
Jeden z Szarych Elfów spojrzał tęsknie w dal, ku wyspie Balar, w myślach chcąc się pożegnać z Círdanem Szkutnikiem, ale prędko miast wyspy co innego dosięgło jego uwagi.  
Wkrótce elf ten głośno zawołał, a okrzyk jego tak wielką niósł radość i nadzieję, że zadrżały serca noldorskich braci.  
– Círdan! Círdan i Gil-galad pędzą ku nam z odsieczą! I musi być z nimi Ulmo, Pan Wód, bo oto za chwilę dobiją do brzegu!  
  
  
Taki to był koniec niedoli ludu znad Sirionu. Nie spotkali się już nigdy, nie pod słońcem Śródziemia, bratobójcy z ofiarami. Ukryli się bowiem niedobitkowie w Lindonie u boku Gil-galada i Celeborna Mądrego, braci przeklętych zaś dosięgła wkrótce sprawiedliwość – Maedhros stanął przed obliczem Mandosa, a Maglor poddał się Ulmowi i nie opuścił już morza, bo znajdywał w nim ukojenie.  
  
  
– Głupcze... – Tak szepnął później Oropher, patrząc na lindoński strumień, który jemu i jego synowi obmywał stopy.  
– Głupcze! – krzyknął już za drugim razem, lecz bez złości, i odwrócił się w stronę morza.

**Author's Note:**

> Objaśnienia do tekstu:
> 
> Nie wiadomo, kiedy się urodził Thranduil. Pomyślałam, że mógł znać Thingola, a na potrzeby fika wybrałam mu na narodziny 500 r. Pierwszej Ery. Podczas napadu na Ujście Sirionu ma więc 38 lat (a dorastają elfowie w przedziale 50-100; zabawnie ten mały Thranduil wypada przy szybciej dojrzewających półelfach, ale cóż, kanon ;))
> 
> Uczta Fingolfina - chodzi o Mereth Aderthad; Fingolfin pozapraszał wszystkich na ucztę i tam się pogodzono (ale to dawno było, dawno, w 20 r. Pierwszej Ery).
> 
> To z Noldorami stającymi po stronie ofiar to kanon (takiego pięknego buntu nie mogłam pominąć, poza tym naprawdę zdarza mi się lubić Noldorów, stąd ta cześć dla Finarfina).
> 
> No i ci od Celegorma (jak i on sam) - jako że nie byli braćmi miłosierdzia, któryś przecież był w stanie zabić Nimloth, inni porwać i porzucić jej dzieci w lesie, to co to dla nich poturbowanie innego dziecka (ze szczepu, który kanonicznie od rzekomej ciemnoty został wyzwany). Poza tym ból syna plus brak przeprosin ze strony Noldorów (to już aż do jego rządów w puszczy) miały być przykładem (bo przecież inne mogły być powody), dlaczego Oropher unikał w swym życiu tego szczepu i miał tyle złości (ginąc później przez to, niestety).
> 
> "z nimi, Lindarami" - Sindarowie wciąż pamiętają, że się wywodzą z Telerich (dlatego Oropher mówi: "gniewu, który na nas spadł po raz trzeci!", choć powinien rzec, że drugi), poza tym obie grupy cechował wielki dar do muzyki.


End file.
